


To Have, To Hold

by FrozenHearts



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Kidnapping, Awkwardness, Battle, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fantasy, Injury, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Protective Virion, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Chrom comes to an awkward revelation.





	To Have, To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Libra/Virion stuff out there and I am going to fix it

Chrom had meant to go over today's incident when he approached the medics tent, papers and dossiers in hand that Robin had written up the hour before. It was dark, with the breeze nipping at his cheeks and playing with his cape. The grass was soft, tickling his ankles as he stomped across the grounds, torches flickering shadows every which way, the sunsent casting everything in a pale pink glow. A few other members of the army were bustling about to get ready for bed- Frederick and Laurent were going over some left over tactics for the next scrimmage, Lissa sitting next to Frederick and trying to bandage a wound on his arm. It had been a rough moment; Laurent had been sending blasts of fire at the Risen, only to accidentally catch Frederick in the arm and leave scathing but ultimately non-lethal burns.

Across the way, he could see Olivia trying to teach Kellam and Gaius a few dance moves. It was great having Olivia around, as her dancing seemed to boost morale and it was even better as Kellam grew out of his shell, more of the army noticing his presence each and every day. Chrom allowed himself a laugh as Kellam tripped over his own foot, knocking into Gaius who hadn't really been dancing but watching with amusement as he ate one of Olivia's mince-meat pies. 

Chrom ignored the other members of the armies; he had to get to the medical tent because what happened today should have been entirely preventable. The light in the medical tent was low, the lamp having almost gone out, but Chrom could still see the familiar outline of Virion, leaning over that of Libra. Since picking up the war monk at the Border Pass, the archer had been obviously smitten with him, no matter how much he denied otherwise there was always the telltale blush on his cheeks.

Pausing in front of the tent, Chrom let himself re-arrange his thoughts; he couldn't be accusing, but he couldn't be too gentle. It wouldn't do to have the report go in one ear and out the other.After a few minutes, Chrom let himself in, stalling at the sight before him.

Virion sat on the cot in the tent, shirt undone and his cravat ruffled slightly. His face was red and he seemed slightly out of breath, his eyes glassy with emotion. Libra fared no better, his long blond hair in curtains, obscuring a sweat-stained face from view. He had no shirt whatsoever, his bandages stark against the lamp light and he seemed to shiver, even as Virion drew him closer, held him tight as if he was too scared to let go.

"I... uh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Chrom coughed. Libra went to sit up, making a noise as Virion refused to let go.

A smile crept up on Virion's face as he brushed Libra's hair behind his ear, "Nonsene my good fellow- in fact, you can join us if you like." Chrom frowned as he watched Virion purr in Libra's ear, nuzzling his neck as Libra tried and failed not to laugh, muttering something about Virion being an "incorrigible brute with too big of an ego."

"As much fun as that sounds, I'll pass," Chrom said, displaying the reports, "I wanted to go over today's battle with you instead. Both of you, so it's good that you're here."

A the mention of the documents, Virion's face fell, his throat bobbing as he swallowed, "Yes, of course. Is anything amiss?"

Chrom pursed his lips, pulling a nearby chair over to the cot, "I understand that someone mistook Libra for a woman again today, and they threatened him. Care to explain?"

He watched as the two exchanged a nervous glance. Chrom already knew what happened, however. When they were caught, the bandits were armed, as most seemed to be these days, and of course, they went right for Libra. Jeering and laughing as they pulled at the priest's hair, pushing him around and getting generally handsy. More than Virion appreciated because the archer had then launched himself at a bandit as they'd tried pinning Libra down to paw at his clothes, claiming he had to "check to see if he's actually a man or a pretty little plaything."

After that, had resulted in a scuffle, another bandit attempting to drag Libra away but ended with the man getting stabbed instead. It had taken Lissa and Maribelle a few hours to staunch the bleeding and Libra still looked liked death.

"I can cut my hair if that will help," Libra offered when Virion said nothing, "maybe it will quell the amount of incidents for the time being."

Virion seemed adamant as he protested, "No! You can't cut your hair, you love your hair!"

Libra's smile seemed sad, as he turned to Virion and announced, "Yes, but I love you more. Hair will always come back. If either of us are gone? We can't."

And suddenly, Virion was lunging forward, peppering Libra's face with kisses, the cot creaking under their shared weight. Sighing in defeat, Chrom got up from his chair, taking the notes with him. He could do this later- the two of them apparently had some things they needed to work out.


End file.
